Hold Up
by SplishySplash
Summary: Everyone hates going to the bank, what makes Temperance Brennan any different?


**Title: Hold Up  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
Rating: T---Intense language  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, Really I promise I don't own anything. **

**And the one poor child who saved this world, and there's ten million more who probably could, If we could all just stop and say a pray for them.**

**'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again.**

**---Better Days, Goo Goo Dolls**

Brennan sighed, annoyed that the line for the bank was uncharacteristically long for a Wednesday afternoon. The line inched closer by what felt like the hour, yet made no progress towards the tellers in the front.

The well manicured woman in front of her didn't seemed bothered by the wait as she chatted aimlessly on the phone as the small boy at her side only screamed louder for attention, switching from stopping his feet to a loud wailing caused by the large basket of lollipops that sat in front of the queue.

Just before she could throttle the child, her cell phone began to vibrate from her pocket. "Brennan." She snapped, as the mother turned to glare at her. The boy stopped crying long enough to realize that he hadn't moved any closer to the brightly wrapped candy, only to start screaming again.

"Everything alright there, Bones?" Asked Booth, she knew he was smiling.

"I'm fine." She said annoyed.

"You're using your mean voice again." He said as if talking to a small child, knowing it would set her off more. "I'm in your office, where you are currently not."

"I'm at the bank. I've been here for almost twenty minutes and I haven't moved." She responded, trying to will the frustration away as the line moved enough for her to take a step.

"What are you doing at the bank? We need to go over this case file before tomorrow's hearing, remember?" He asked, she could hear him sit down on her couch, undoubtedly placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Well, I apologize for throwing off your busy schedule." She snapped, placing her hand on her forehead, feeling the headache start in her frontal lobe-the boy in front of her had found interest in a piece of string that was sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll be there once I deposit this . . ."

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND." Came a voice from behind her, turning her view slightly, the sight of four men turning the locks on the door caused the people in the room to drop to the floor.

"You hit the alarm, so help me I will blow your brains to hell." It shouted again to the tellers in the front, who went to the floor also.

"Damn it." Said Brennan, slowly falling to her knees. The elderly security officer jumped to his feet, fumbling with his gun. A gun shot caused screams to ring out through the room, and before the security officer could get the gun out he fell to the ground with a pool of blood on the floor. The young doctor flinched and closed her eyes.

Booth's voice rang through the phone. "Bones, what's going on?" He asked, his voice raising an octave. "What bank are you at?"

"Cradock Marine on M Street." She whispered, she could hear him shout instructions about not doing anything stupid and comply with them until he got there before she shut the phone off.

"All personal items in this bag, if you don't give us any trouble-we won't have to kill you." Came a second voice and began to walk around the room holding a large white bag. She placed her phone in the bag along with her purse, only glaring at the man. "The necklace too, lady."

Rolling her eyes, she took it off and placed it with her belongings. "Aren't you even going to check if that man is still alive?" She seethed, pointing to the bleeding officer on the floor.

The man looked to another and shrugged. "No, just going to leave him there." He answered, his voice high.

"Felix, stop making friends-we are on a tight schedule." Said the darker skinned man on the far side of the branch, his own white bag in hand. The man next to Brennan was young, and if she had to guess, she would place him at just out of adolescence and looked terrified.

"You leave him to die; you will be put away as an accomplice to murder and will be put in prison for a very long time." She tried to reason with the young man. Number one had made his way around to the tellers and started clearing out their tills, where as number two and three stood menacingly with large guns in their hands, each finishing their assigned task.

"He's dead, Felix. Don't listen to the bitch." Said Number Four as a faint cry from his feet caught his attention. "Do you have something to say, bitch?"

The woman at his feet was heavily pregnant, and sat up awkwardly with her hand supporting her weight and the other over her swollen abdomen. She cried out, terrified at the man standing over her. She shook her head negatively and bit her lip fighting the contractions.

"Oh shit, I think she's going into labor." Whispered Number Three, taking his place next to the darker skinned Number Four. Brennan barely heard his whisper over the sniffles the polluted the room and gave an annoyed sigh.

The woman moaned again as the ground around them grew wet. Three and Four looked to each other and back to Felix that stood next to Brennan, narrowing down that Number One was clearly the master mind.

"Peter, get out here damn it." Cried Number Four, backing away from the woman.

Number One came out of an office, frowning. "I told you guys just to stand watch, what part of that don't you understand."

"Well, fuck Peter. We don't have control over women going into labor." Said Number Three, running his hands through his hair thick brown hair. He looked sympathetic to the woman on the floor in obvious pain.

"Just leave her." Peter said before returning to the back. "Felix, come help me."  
Brennan sat up. "You can't just leave her like that, she needs help." Brennan said, as the woman doubled over again, a contraction taking over her body.

"What the hell?" Asked Number Four, walking over to the forensic anthropologist. "We told you to stay down and shut up." He pushed her onto her back, causing her to grunt.

She sat up again, "I'm a doctor, let me help her and you can continue whatever the hell you want." Snapped Brennan, as he pulled a gun on her.

"Let her help, she isn't going to hurt anybody." Said Number Three, Brennan again rolled her eyes. Number Three was the one with a heart. Brennan got to her feet and walked across to the woman, helping the woman straighten out.

All eyes were on her as she whispered to the woman. "I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, I'm going to try and help you out of this mess."

"Monica Reyes." She cringed through another contraction. "I was just depositing my partners check because he couldn't get away."

"I am late for an appointment because I came to the bank." Whispered Brennan, looking to see how far the baby had dilated. "When is your due date?"

"Next Monday, and before you asked the contractions are about five minutes apart and yes this is my first birth." She said, her dark hair becoming soaked with perspiration. "I've been having contractions since last night, you know Brixton Hicks?"

Brennan nodded and looked to Number Three. "I need a first aid kit, some blankets, straws, scissors and some shoe laces." Three raised his eyebrows and complied as four stood watch. Brennan hiked up the skirt enough to reach and feel for the head. "If I had to guess your about seven centimeters dilated."

"That's disgusting." Said Number Four with a raised brow. "You just touched her..."  
Brennan glared and stood up. "That's where babies come from, and if you hadn't decided to ruin our day, you wouldn't be dealing with a woman going into labor. If you just let us go. . ." She pried; one of the robbers had shut the blinds so she couldn't see out.

He opened his mouth and shut it instantly, trying to make a comeback that sounded intelligent. Instead his hand struck her cheek, causing her to stumble. "Just deliver the fucking baby and keep your mouth shut."

She glared and kneeled back to Monica, "Those men are animals." Said the pregnant woman, looking off into the distance.

"Nothing I can't handle, I don't want them to start shooting anymore people." Came her response, as Three came back with the stuff she had asked for. She made eye contact with the man and he blushed. "Thanks."

The moment of silence passed through out the bank as flashing sirens lit up the outside. "Fuck, one of the tellers hit the alarm." Said Number Four, causing Peter and Felix to run out of the back with bags of money.

"Which one of you did it?" Yelled Peter, growing angry turning to the row of tellers cowering behind the desk. "Who the fuck hit the alarm?"

"This is the police, come out with your hands up." Rang a voice from the front.

Number Four took his place next to Peter and Felix backed away. "What do we do, boss?" He asked, pointing his gun at the tellers.

"I don't know." Said Peter, running an angry hand through his long blond hair.

"I'm going to blow your brains out, one by one until one of you confess." Said Four before Peter could respond shots rang out, hitting the first teller.

"Damn it, Shawn. What have I told you a million times, wait for my signal." Said Peter, Number Fours name coming to surface. Peter's dark blue eyes were a blaze, as if the world was crashing around him.

Number Three flinched, turning to the women on the floor. Screams from all around began to startle him. Monica flinched as another contraction plagued her body, biting her lip and drawing blood. "The contractions are getting faster." Said Monica, her face growing red.

Brennan lifted the skirt and looked for the head. "You're almost fully dilated." Commented the doctor, pulling Number Three to his knees, turning to look him in the eye. "You are going to help me with this."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Asked Number Three, setting his gun down. She positioned him at her side and pointed for him to hand a small throw.

"I am a doctor." She said, positioning the blanket under Monica's hips. She took the scissors and sterilized them with an alcohol pad, coming up with a plan as all the books she had ever read flashed through her mind, trying to find the one that would help her in this situation.

"What kind of doctor?" Asked Monica with a moan as another contraction plagued her body.

"A forensic anthropologist." She answered, not looking up from her job. "You're starting to crown."

"What the hell is a forensic anthropologist?" Asked Three, turning away from Monica and scanned

the room.

More shots rang out. "Fuck Shawn, stop shooting before they storm the place." Said Peter, he started to pace looking for an escape. The boy that had annoyed Brennan earlier in the day started to wail, even louder than before, causing Peter to walk over to the boy. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll let my friend put a bullet through your brain." The boy wailed even louder, crawling to his mother who held him-trying to quiet the boy.

The rest of the patrons started to look up in the confusion. "Eyes back on the ground." Shouted Shawn, and the people complied-bringing total silence.

The silence was broken by Monica crying out again. "I need to push." She said to Brennan.  
Motioning for Three to hold her legs up, Brennan placed the latex gloves from the first aid kit on her hands. "Alright Monica, push."

She placed her chin onto her chest and pushed, her face growing red. She screamed out in pain. "I wanted the epidural." She joked, panting in between breaths.

"Anthropologically speaking, people have been giving birth for many centuries with out the aid of pain medications." Said Brennan, without missing a beat and completely missing the joke. "You're doing just fine."

"Have you done this before?" Asked Three, watching wide eyed as the head started to peak through.

"Nope." Answered Brennan, in a very un-Brennan like way, concentrating on the new arrival. When she looked up to see his green eyes watching worriedly, he was smarter than he let on-knowing that the next couple of minutes could get messy. "You know, you're not like the other three..."

"How? Those morons talked me into this mess; I'm as good as locked up with them." He said, his breath uneasy. "I just needed some money and quick."

"It doesn't have to be that way, I have a friend in the FBI that could help you. You didn't hurt these people, you've been nothing but help to me and Monica." Said Brennan, trying to reassure the man at her side.

"Me too, I'm in the FB. . ." She cringed as another contraction racked her body. Brennan turned her attention from the man to Monica, almost shocked to find out that she too was an agent like her partner.

"Really?" Asked Three, for the first time since entering the bank looked hopeful. Brennan nodded, keeping her eyes on the woman. "Alright Monica, we are so close."  
"We need to bounce." Said Shawn growing antsy, "Where the hell did Felix go?"

Peter looked around, to see Felix on the ground with blood pooling out of a wound in his abdomen. "You shot him." Claimed Peter, feeling no remorse for the young boy. "You asshole, I told you to stop shooting." He cried out, the sirens grew louder and the pounding grew more frantic.

Shawn went quiet, before surveying the scene. "The doctor." He said, standing to full height. "She can help us."

Peter looked to Shawn and shoved him from behind the counter. "Go get her then." He said simply, turning to the young man at his feet. "It's going to be alright Felix."

Shawn neared the doctor, stepping on random hands as he passed. "Doctor, you are needed over here." He said, not caring that she held a small head in her hands. "Did you hear me, bitch?"

"Shawn, she is in the middle of delivering a child." Said Three, looking to Brennan for guidance only gaining a nod from her. Monica yelled out again, gasping for breath in between pushes.

"Felix has been shot." Said Shawn, looking down-hoping that would persuade Three to change his mind. Only to have his stand up, picking his gun up with him, and took place next to Brennan's side.

"Push, Monica." Said Brennan, her voice raising over the yelling of the robbers.

With her chin on her chest, she pushed as hard as she could, until falling back in exhaustion. "I can't do this." She cried. The head sat most of the way out, almost too where the young doctor could see its eyes.

"Yes, Monica you can. One last push and it should be out." Said Brennan, the nervous sweat dropping from her face. Encouraging her to push one last time, the shoulders slipped from the opening and the baby was free from the womb. The baby was covered it muck, but screamed its welcome into the world. Carefully, Brennan wrapped the baby in a towel and laid it on the mother. "It's a girl."

Tears dropped from Monica's eyes as she held the baby tightly in her arms. As tears from her own azure eyes, Brennan crawled up to her said, resting the tired woman's body on her lap as she marveled at the small being in her arms. "She so tiny." Whispered Monica. "Her daddy isn't going to be impressed that he wasn't here to welcome you."

Brennan chuckled softly, looking up from the woman to see Three standing off with the darker skinned man. "Shawn, just leave them alone."

"I don't think you heard me, Felix has been shot." All but cried the man. "It's all going to hell, we need the doctor to save him."

"I'm not leaving her." Said Brennan, with a glare. "Place pressure on it and let the ambulance in to help him." Her attention returned the woman's head on her lap.

Shawn's eyes grew to a glare and side stepped Number Three as he walked around, grabbing Brennan by the shoulder roughly and pulled her to her feet, causing Monica to lose her balance and fall back on the ground, with a loud thud and a cry of pain. The small baby in her arms started to cry, annoyed of the sudden movement.

"What the hell." Said Brennan, growing annoyed on the border of becoming pissed off. Shawn grabbed her by the arm, Brennan made eye contact and grabbed him by the arm, swinging him over her should on to his back with a thud as she had done in the past. She rubbed the wrinkle out of her sleeve and stood over the dark skinned man. "I've played your little game long enough, now its time for you to let everyone go and get on with their day."

"Who do you think you are?" Asked Peter, joining Three-who was stunned by the woman standing in front of him. Peter's blue eyes were cold and icy, matching the ones that Brennan had.

"I'm done, I would like to take Monica and her daughter and leave." She folded her arms and used her intimidation pose, the one pointed out by her partner-who was probably pacing outside the bank.

"The only way you are going to get out of here is in a body bag, if don't keep your damn mouth shut." Said Peter, pulling the downed man to his feet. "Shoot her." He pointed to Three, the only one who still had a gun in hands.

Three looked from Brennan to his partners. His mind running a million miles a second, his deep green eyes met her blue ones. Number Three stepped to her side, and pointed the gun at Peter and Shawn. "What are you doing?" Asked Shawn.

"I'm not going to, she's only trying to help these people." Three cried out, Brennan stood tall as if blocking the woman and infant from the men.

The two men went to grab the gun when the glass shattered from the door, grabbing their attention. "Put the gun down." Said a tall, burly man.

Brennan took her spot behind the woman on floor, using her body heat to keep her warm. "You work for the FBI?"

"Sorry, it was hard to say Special Agent Monica Reyes in between contractions." She said with a bright smile, the color returning to her face. The little one in her arms cried softly and Monica cooed softly. "It's alright, little one. Things are going to be fine now."

Police started to swarm the bank, apprehending the three men surrounding the women. Brennan looked up to see her partner leading two other similar dressed people in tow. "Thank god." He whispered, trotting next to her. The other two copied, but sat next to Monica looking slightly alarmed of the little one in her arms.

She jumped back onto her feet and his hands went to her elbows, taking in the blood that had accumulated on her shirt. Brennan caught him looking and blushed slightly. "I'm fine, it's not even mine." She said, he raised a brow. "It's theirs." Pointing to mother and child.

"You delivered my daughter; I don't know how to thank you." Said the man with short spiky hair and fair blue eyes. He extended his hand for her to shake, which she took in return. "John Doggett."

"Temperance Brennan." She responded and turned to her partner. "This is Seeley Booth."

"I've heard of you." Said John, shaking Booth's hand.

"As have I." Booth answered, before returning his hands to her elbows. His brown eyes made contact with hers, sending shivers through her body. His finger brushed her swollen cheek and he frowned.

"I'm fine, Booth." She said, snaking her hands from his grasp to around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she felt him run his hands through her perspiration soaked hair, holding her tightly to him.

The red headed woman walked over to the pair. "Doctor Brennan, I just wanted to say that you did an excellent job at delivering this baby, anything could have gone wrong and you seemed to handle it very well." She said with a soft smile, "I'm Dana Scully, also a doctor."

Brennan nodded in acceptance as the stretcher was wheeled in and the paramedics worked fast to get Monica to the hospital. Brennan left Booths embrace, but taking his hand, and walked to her before they loaded her.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Brennan, slipping her finger into the baby's hand.

Monica looked to John and back to Brennan. "Brennan. I want to name her Brennan, after you." She said, her smile brightened as Brennan fought keeping the tears at bay.

Booth squeezed her hand as the paramedic excused themselves to get to the hospital. Brennan surveyed the scene; cops were mingling with the patrons filling out reports, as paramedics worked on the victims and morgue people picked up the dead.

"I would like to leave now." Said Brennan, looking up to Booth.

"Alright Bones." He said, walking out of the bank hand in hand.

When the reached the doors, Three was sitting on a chair with his hands in cuffs, causing Brennan to stop. "I want to say thank you, again." She said, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"You saved me." Three said, with a smile.

"You know, I never got your name." Said Brennan as she was about to walk away.

"Russell." He returned and she walked out of the door.

Booth smirked at her and she poked him in the ribs. "You are amazing." He said.

"Thanks." She answered, and bit her lip. "Come on, we have to go over that file before you are due in court tomorrow." Booth laughed, just like her: to be held hostage in a bank and get back to work, unfazed that she had just delivered a baby and prevented the deaths of everyone else in the bank. The sun began to set as they climbed into his SUV and headed back to the Jeffersonian.


End file.
